When The Spirit Kicked In
by majinga
Summary: Rangiku had finally confessed to him. His reaction, "Yuck." Read why...


**Author:** majinga

**Story Title: **When the Spirit Kicked In

**Fandom: **Bleach

**Pairing: **Ichimaru Gin x Matsumoto Rangiku

Disclaimer: The ever wonderful Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite… *sniffs*

A/N: Hello everyone! I am back with my first ever Bleach fanfic… I got really hooked after our DVD marathon and now my brain and pen are all fired up … Oh, and BTW I'm giving Dramione and other Harry Potter characters a rest until the right inspiration comes… they're probably tired of me too… ^____^

* * *

"Kanpai!"

He heard someone say. Ichimaru Gin knew that voice. He stopped in his tracks and turned towards the direction it came from.

He was about to head back to their quarters with his lieutenant Izuru Kira and two other low-ranked officers. They just came from one of their late night rounds in the Eastern District of Seiretei.

What's the matter Taichou?" Kira asked worriedly when he noticed that their captain had stopped walking.

"Nothin'", he answered, all smiles. "Listen why don't ya all go ahead? It's gettin' very late. Yer all dismissed."

"Hai. Arigato gozaimasu, Taichou." The three bowed before they took off.

Gin was left alone. He stood outside the establishment, surveying the well-lit place before entering. He heard the voice once again, the speaking a bit slurred. "Am I not pretty? Why don't you like me?" He winced inwardly and decided to enter.

Upon entering, he saw four extremely smashed vice-captains, seated at a table near the window. Abarai Renji and Tetsuzaemon Iba were laughing raucously while Hisagi Shuuhei was desperately trying to get away from Matsumoto Rangiku, who was throwing herself at him. Matsumoto, the only girl among them, was the one in the worst condition. _The kid would surely bite her head off_, Gin thought, as he imagined how her captain would react if he saw her like that. She was leaning dangerously close to Shuuhei, her head on his shoulders, her arms wrapped around his neck.

He always gets peeved every time he sees her throwing herself on some guy, whether she's drunk or not, but just never showed it. At that moment, under his unnervingly calm, smiley façade, Ichimaru Gin was burning with jealousy. No one would be able to tell the change in his mood except for those who know him really well, like Matsumoto who until then wasn't still aware of his reiatsu. If only she was sober, she would notice that his ever-present smile had tightened and tensed a bit.

Renji, Iba and Shuuhei all froze when they sensed his reiatsu. Their faces which were red from all the alcohol they've consumed instantly paled when they saw him walking towards their table.

It was common knowledge that the third Squad's Captain and the 10th squad's vice captain were very good friends. And everyone knew that Ichimaru Gin has always been protective of her that the other three were suddenly unsure whether to make a run for it or face his wrath. They couldn't tell what he thought of seeing the four of them together all drunk. For sure, he didn't seem very happy seeing Matsumoto with them. They were already expecting a punishment for their misbehavior.

"T..taichou… help…" Hisagi pleaded as he tried to free himself from her. Matsumoto's arms were getting tighter and his was already having hard time breathing.

A very drunk Matsumoto looked up to see who just arrived at their table. "Gin!" she called happily and released the other guy. She reached up to the silver haired man, her arms spread, like a baby asking for someone to pick her up.

He took her hand and told her gently. "Come on. ya already had too much."

"No!" she replied stubbornly, pulling her hand away. "Not before you have a little fun." She shoved a cup of sake to him. He only laughed and shook his head in disbelief but took the cup anyway. He emptied the cup in one gulp. The four lieutenants just stared at him in amazement.

"Now, will ya let me take ya home?" He asked her in a singsong voice, ignoring the burning sensation in his throat. He took her hand and pulled her up to her feet. She followed obediently, grimacing at him.

"Don't let this reach Hitsugaya-taichou." He told the other three. He left a few bills on the table and led her out of the place without another word.

"Yer really hopeless, Ran-chan" he told her teasingly. She just laughed it off. "I know, right?" Under normal circumstances, she would have demanded what that comment meant, going as far as tackling him just to get an answer. But being under the influence of alcohol, her head was really messed up.

When they were about to turn the corner of the street, Gin noticed that she couldn't walk straight anymore. Sighing, he decided to carry her on his back. Rangiku on the other hand was too drunk to even protest. She let him lift her up and wrapped her arms around him. It was then she started singing at the top of her lungs. She heard the song earlier that day while she was walking along the streets of Rukongai.

_One little Two little Three shinigami_

_Four little Five little Six shinigami_

_Seven little Eight little Nine shinigami_

_Ten Shinigami pigs!!!_

It was a warm starless evening and there were still a few people out on the streets. They couldn't help staring at the odd pair. A tall lean man with silver hair wearing what looked like a captain's haori was carrying very drunk lady wearing a lieutenant's arm band bearing her squad's emblem on it. The lady wouldn't stop singing some weird child's song.

Gin wished that she would just stop singing. She was drawing attention and he was already getting embarrassed being seen in public like that. He had a soft spot for her and hated resorting to violence when he had to stop her. Worse comes to worse, he would be forced to gag her just to make her shut up.

Being a shinigami herself, it was weird hearing her sing the song. She kept on singing the same song over and over again, until her voice was hoarse. He was very much irritated with the noise she's making and was tempted to drop her off in a dark alley but just decided to endure the torture to his eardrums. And because he couldn't stand the people's stares any longer, he took a different route.

After repeating the song for the nth time, she fell silent and leaned her head on his, arms tightening around his torso.

"Yokatta" he sighed in relief. He turned his head a bit to see if she had already fallen asleep. In the corner of his eye, he saw that she was observing her surroundings through hooded eyes.

She broke their silence and lifted her head. "Why have been ignoring me this past few days?"

Silence…

"Answer me taichou…" She pounded her fists lightly on his shoulder. He flinched. Rangiku never called him _Taichou_ whenever they were alone, unless she was pissed at him.

"I've been busy" He simply answered. It was an outright lie. In fact he had time to stroll around Seireitei and go people-watching. He was just really avoiding her. He was terrified when the truth hit him one day while he was out drinking with a fellow captain Aizen Sousuke. He realized that he was very much attached to his childhood friend and got jealous when men paid her more than necessary attention. Aizen told him that he was indeed in love with her but didn't just notice it. Now, if she would just come around and tell him how she feels, then the problems on his part would be as good as solved.

"To even go drinking with an old friend?" she asked him.

"But I drank back there didn't I?"

"That's because you didn't want to loose face in front of them."

He said nothing and let his thoughts wander somewhere else.

He could never understand why she drinks so much. Was there something she wanted to forget? What kind of pain is she trying numb? As far as he was concerned, she seems happy and very much contented with her life, in spite of all her complaints.

Out of nowhere, he heard her say to no one in particular. "No one wants me… even Gin doesn't love me anymore." She clung to his robes tightly until her knuckles were almost white. She leaned her head on his once again.

Hearing her words, the smile from his face vanished. He was suddenly at a loss for words and just continued to walk to her quarters.

He could have used shunpo to reach their destination faster but he wanted to be alone and cherish the moment with her. Being with a person he truly cared for comforted him, which is why he always came back to her after disappearing to who knows where.

A few minutes later, as they neared her quarters, he looked up into the sky and took a deep breath. "Yer wrong there, Ran-chan. If ya only knew how much…" She didn't respond.

He knew she was already fast asleep. He could tell by her breathing and the falling and rising of her chest. The effort he put into it wasn't futile at all. At least he was able to get the words out without having to fear rejection.

Upon reaching Rangiku's sleeping quarters, he opened the door and laid her down in a futon. She was still asleep and seemed dead to the world. She turned on her side, facing him. He covered her with a blanket and laid her zanpakuto behind her.

He gazed at her sleeping form. She looked peaceful, her breathing steady. He stroked her ginger colored locks and then caressed her cheek. He leaned down and dropped a kiss on the corner of her mouth. _Se still tastes like sake but sweet nonetheless, _he thought.

Memories from when they first met came back to him. He could clearly recall the day he saved her from starvation and the time he declared that the day met would be her birthday. It was then that he vowed to himself that he would protect her. It had been a long time ago and a lot had already happened but until that very moment, he still had every intention to do so, no matter what.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard the bell ring. The clock had struck midnight and it was already time for him to leave. He was about to stand up when Rangiku opened her eyes and held his hand. Her icy blue eyes searched his face. "Stay. Don't leave me… even just for tonight." She told him in a soft voice. She slightly raised her body and wrapped her arms around his lean body. He nestled her head on his chest.

He was a bit taken aback. When he got used to the feeling, he held her close and kissed the top of her head. He buried his face into her hair, smiling. It was one of those moments when he sincerely smiled about something. It was a pity she couldn't see it but at least he knew she felt it.

Her next words were muffled but he understood them perfectly. "I love you Gin… I just hope you do too." With that, her eyes closed.

He was about say something, when he felt it. He didn't hear any funny sounds nor feel unnecessary body movements from her that could have warned him for it. It was too late. He could already feel it trickling down his chest. He looked down, nauseated at the sight and the sour rancid smell. After telling him the words he wanted to hear, she vomited on him and his clothes and drifted back to sleep.

"Yuck" was all he could say. And there he thought his problems would be solved once he heard her say it.

* * *

A/N: Say something… Please Review…


End file.
